


Mine

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covers three more years into the future. Sara is 19, Lexie is just turning four and Nyssa has finished school and is working full time for her grandfather's company. <br/>Laurel and Oliver seem to be getting serious but will his boat trip with Tommy across Europe change that? Will Sara ever stop needing therapy? Will Lexie be a trouble marker just like her mother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this took so long. Just no way to make up for it. School is starting soon but in a few days I will have a U shaped desk in my own home office (thank you parents for letting me take over the spare room) so I will hopefully be writing more or at least not as distractedly by my bed as I am now. I can't promise weekly updates but remember I won't post 19 (three chapters away after this one) until 20 is written so there will only be a week wait for the resolve to the cliff hanger and you guys will know who will leave this story forever. Hint Oliver doesn't die on the boat. I'm not doing that. The boat isn't full of explosives.

Sara placed a big number 4 on the cake amazed at how quick time was flying. She carried the giant ice cream cake decorated in a scene from Adventure Time.

“Happy Birthday to you!” They all sang as Sara laid the cake in front of Lexie, her friends were around the table. “Make a wish baby girl.” Sara grinned kissing the top of Lexie’s head.

The now four year old blew out the candles on her cake. She was grinning, eyes tightly shut as she made her wish and blew them out. When she opened them everyone was cheering. Sara started to cut the cake up while Nyssa passed out the plates.

Presents were opened, fun was hard. It seemed like the next thing they knew it was bed time.

Lexie was in her pjs and lying in bed when her mothers came in to tuck her in. “Did you have fun sweetie?” Sara asked kissing Lexie’s cheek.

“Uh huh.” Lexie yawned.

“You’re growing up so fast.” Nyssa sighed brushing hair out of Lexie’s face. Her hair was getting long and in need of a trim. It was the same shade as Sara’s.

“You’ll be going to school in September.” She sighed. “Our little baby is growing up Sara.”

* * *

 

Sara snuck in, being as quiet as possible, Lexie was out with Quentin so Sara had the perfect chance to do what she had to.

She ran into Gwen and her friends outside of a coffee shop on campus. Gwen said something, Sara said something which was so much cooler, then Gwen insulted Nyssa, and Sara swung at her, Gwen and her friends held Sara down and long story short she was pretty sure her nose was broken, both her eyes were blackened and it hurt to move her mouth.

She was in the bathroom trying to clean everything up when she heard someone coming in the garage door. She sighed, moving towards the stairs.

“Sara you home?” Laurel called out.

“Yeah, promise not to freak out.”

“No.” Laurel rolled her eyes. “What did you do?” Sara groaned and moved down the stairs. “What happened? Did you crash the car?”

“No. I got attacked by Gwen and her lackies. Don’t tell Nyssa. She’ll freak out and kill them, which is fine but then she’ll get arrested and I know she’d totally rule the place, she is so Red times ten but still. Just don’t tell her.”

“She’ll notice tonight.”

“I already told her I was feeling sick and just to focus on work tonight.”

“And when she doesn’t listen and comes here instead to nurse you back to health?”

“I’ll pull the sheets over.”

“It’ll take a week for your eye to heal.”

“It takes a week to get over most illnesses.” Sara grinned. “Don’t worry, I have it all under control, tomorrow I go to the doctor and discover it’s pink eye and I have to wear an eye patch. I can do that until it heals.” She admitted. She has been thinking about it since seconds after the fight.

“Nyssa is going to find out. Lexie can’t keep any secretes. She will rat you out in a heartbeat.”

“No she won’t. I’m her Mommy.” Sara stuck her tongue out at Laurel before going back upstairs.

Once Nyssa was done work for the day she went to the Lances and went straight to Sara’s room where the blonde was lying in bed, hair covering the brusied half of her face.

“Not too close I don’t want to make you sick.” Sara warned but Nyssa just scoffed.

“When has that ever stopped me?” Nyssa went to move closer but Sara just rolled unto her side, her back facing Nyssa.

“I’m serious Nyssa. I don’t want you to get sick.” She said more forcefully.

“Okay Sara. I love you.”

“I love you too, that’s why I don’t want you to get sick.” Sara yawned. “Nighty night.”

“Night Sara.” Nyssa left the room with one last look, even when Sara was sick she allowed at least a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

* * *

 

Nyssa was sitting in the office, going over the few things that they had to discuss in the next meeting.

“What are you doing Nyssa?” Yuliya asked leaning on the door frame which led into the modest office.

“I’m worried about Sara. Last night she wouldn’t even let me give her a goodnight kiss on the forehead. No matter how sick she has been before she never shut me out like that before.” Nyssa explained.

“Is she coming in today?”

“No I told her to rest up instead. She is allowed twelve sick days.”

“She is.” Yuliya nodded. “She is still on her meds?”

“Yeah, Rip has an resident so she’ll be working with Sara for awhile.”

“Do you know who she is?”

“I already searched, she graduated top of her class in Gotham University. Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Who names their kid Harleen?”

“Who knows, where she is from?”

“Brooklyn.”

“Oh god, they have the worse accents. Poor Sara. But whatever it takes to help her.” Yuliya smiled at Nyssa. “I’m picking Lexie up from day care.”

“Fine. Keep her at our house, let Sara sleep.”

“Oh honey, I was taking her to the mall, get her some new outfits. Her birthday is coming up. Like I’m going to watch my granddaughter and not spoil her. Honestly who do you think I am?”

“Not too much please. We don’t want her becoming some annoying brat.”

* * *

 

Sara was sitting the waiting room of the office waiting for her turn to see the new therapist.

“Sara, Dr. Quinzel will see you now.” The receptionist smiled at the regular blonde.

“Thanks Judy.” Sara walked into the office, in Rip’s usual chair was a blonde woman just a few years older than Sara. She had thick rim glasses and Sara couldn’t tell if it they were being worn ironically or not.

“You must be Sara.” Her voice was soft and sweet with just a faint hint of an accent to give away her origins. “I’m Dr. Quinzel.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Thank you again for agreeing to see me while Mr. Hunter is away.”

“That isn’t his real name right? I mean who would name their kid Rip?”

“It is very odd isn’t it. Sara without the usual ‘h’.”

“Odd spellings is nothing compared to odd names.”

“Lets get down to it shall we? How are you finding the increase in your medication?”

“Not great. The hallucinations are still around, still telling me the dark thoughts that I try to ignore.”

“And what kind of hallucinations are they?”

“Just voices now. But I did stop looking in the mirror so I have no idea if they’re still happening or not.”

“They wouldn’t just stick to the mirrors. I think it’s safe to say that the medication has stopped the visionary ones.” Dr. Quinzel smiled at Sara. “It says on your file that you only increased the dose last week, so let’s give it more time to see works on your auditory ones as well. I do think we should try to introduce an antidepressant see if that helps with the dark thoughts. What do you usually do when you have them? The thoughts or the hallucinations.”

“I try to ignore them best I can. Sometimes I tell Nyssa about them. She’s my girlfriend, but she’s going to Yale so I don’t get to see her every day. We at least skype once a week. Sometimes if she doesn’t have too much work we have a movie night even if she’s on campus.”

“What does Lexie think about it?” The doctor asked going through her file. “Does she know about any of it?”

“No, she knows that sometimes Mommy’s sick and stays in bed but that’s it. She doesn’t know about the voices or anything like that. She doesn’t know about the attempt.”

“That’s wise. Maybe when she’s older you can explain the depression, it is hereditary after all.”

“I know.” Sara sighed. “But the ER doctors said that it was due to the excessive drug use.”

“The hallucinations were not the depression. I think you may have tried self medicating even unknowingly for the depression with the drugs.”

“Yeah that makes sense.” Sara sighed. “So what kind of name is Harleen?”

“A strange one. I usually just go by Harley.”

“That’s way better.” Sara smiled over at her. “Why did you want to be a shrink?”

“I want to help people. What do you plan to do in school?”

“I dunno. When I was little I wanted to be a doctor, but I’m not smart enough.”

“I doubt that Sara. You seem to be very smart. Not many people can raise a child alone at your age.”

“I’m not alone. My parents help me. They do everything. They paid for everything.”

“Still if you try hard enough I’m sure you can do anything you want. Especially becoming a doctor. Trust me medical school is not as hard as people make it out to be. It’s harder to get into it. Now wanna to tell me how you got the black eye?”

“Some bitch.”

* * *

 

Laurel was on the couch with Lexie playing Mario Kart when Sara came down.

“How does this look?” She asked her older sister gesturing to the cover up caked onto the black eye.

“Not great but better. Next time use one that is your actual skin tone.” She shook her head. “Where did you even find that tone?”

“I don’t have concealer since you seemed to have had enough acne for both of us so I took yours.” Sara shrugged.

“Are you serious! Do you know how expensive that concealer is!” She yelled jumping up and chasing Sara up the stairs before the younger blonde locked herself in the bathroom. “I am going to kill you! A black eye is going to be the least of your concern from your coffin!”

While Laurel tried to break the door down so she could break some part of Sara, Nyssa came in and started to talk to Lexie who was still playing her game.

“Why are they fighting Princess?” Nyssa asked leaning on the back of the couch.

“Mommy used Auntie Laurel’s stuff to cover for a black guy.”

“What? What do you mean cover for a black guy?”

“Last night Mommy had a black guy.” Nyssa ran up the stairs half pushing Laurel out of the way. “Sara did you cheat on me with a black guy?” This caused Sara to open the door.

“Why the hell you would think I’d cheat on you! Plus asking if it was a black guy sounds racist!”

“Lexie said you had to cover for a black guy last night when he had him. That’s why Laurel is pissed now.”

“Not a black guy.” Sara sighed, she really thought she could have kept it hidden. She went to the sink and washed the make up off. “A black eye. I had to use Laurel’s cover up and she’s pissed about it because apparently it’s expensive.” Nyssa just sighed before pulling out her wallet and taking out some cash. “Here Laurel go buy some more.” She turned back to Sara. “Who gave you the black eye.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sara shrugged.

“No I do worry about it.” She narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. “I was really worried about you today.”

“I’m sorry I had you worried. I had a run in with Gwen and I didn’t want you to get mad.”

“Just tell me the truth okay. No more hiding stuff. I promise not to hunt down Gwen and kill her.”

“Promise?”

“I really want to but I promise not to try and find her. But if she keeps bothering you I am allowed to hire a bodyguard and they are allowed to beat the shit out of her if the situation calls for it.”

* * *

 

Lexie was looking at her mother. “Mama’s birthday is soon.”

“I know sweetie.” Sara looked up from her forms. “We’re going back up to Russia to visit her family.”

“We’re going to the castle again?”

“It’s not a castle, it’s a manor. A very large manor with turrets…okay it’s a castle.” Sara sighed. “We need to renew your passport. What do you want to get Mama for her birthday?”

“I dunno.” Lexie shrugged.

“Okay we have some time before we need to get it just keep thinking about it.” Sara looked back to her papers. “What should Mommy declare as her major?”

“I dunno.” Lexie shrugged before running off for her car.

“Same.” Sara groaned. “I’m only 19 why should I have to pick what I’ll do for the rest of my life. I’m calling Nyssa, she can pick for me.” Sara noticed where Lexie was going. “Leave the stray animals alone Lex! If you keep chasing them Grandpa is throwing you in jail!” Sara liked to think she wasn’t trying to hit them just hug them. She called Nyssa.

“ **Hey sweetie.** ”

“Hey, so I have to declare my major, but I’m not sure what I want to do. So you pick.”

“ **Sara I can’t pick your major for you. But I can help you deicide. When you were little what did you always want to be.** ”

“A doctor but I’m not smart enough for that.”

“ **Trust me you are smart enough. Go see your academic advisor and asked them how to get you into med school.** ”

“Fine, I’ll call Laurel and ask her if she’ll come stay with Lexie.”

“ **Mom isn’t busy just drop Lexie off to her.** **Your education is very important.** ”

“Okay. I love you.”

“ **I love you too my future doctor.** ”

* * *

 

It was time for Nyssa’s birthday. Nyssa had said all that she wanted was a quiet day with her two favorite blondes. So Sara had planned a weekend get-a-way for the three of them.

“Any special music for this road trip?” Nyssa asked from the couch, she was not allowed to know where they were going.

“Yeah.” Sara smiled. “We have something picked out don’t worry.” Sara was doing all the packing for them.

“What are we going to do?”

“It’s a surprise Mama!” Lexie huffed, she wasn’t the best at surprises, she was too impatient for them. Nyssa just laughed pulling Lexie in for a cuddle while Sara finished up stairs.

“Whose car are we taking Sara?”

“I don’t have one so yours!” Sara called down.

“Am I driving?”

“You can’t drive when you have no idea where we’re going!”

“How long is the drive?”

“Twelve hours and forty-one minutes according to google maps.”

“So the length of flying to Russia.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

Sara was driving, Nyssa was blindfolded in the front seat so she couldn’t see the high way signs.

“Not even a hint?”

“Not even a hint.” Sara smiled glancing in the rear-view mirror so she could check on Lexie. Lexie was fast asleep head against the window. The music that was in the playlist was a mix from Panic! At the Disco, Twenty-One Pilots, Fall Out Boy, Hercules, Lion King, Wicked, Little Mermaid, the song Reflection from Mulan, and Taylor Swift, you can’t have a road trip without Taylor Swift.

“You might as well nap like Lexie, it’s going to take us awhile to get there.”

“You worry me.”

“You need it.” She laughed. “You life isn’t nearly as stressful as it needs to be, that’s why you need me. I add the healthy level of stress.” Nyssa just laughed with her.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They finally made it to the city sign. Sara pulled over to the side of the road and gently shook Nyssa.

“Hey baby wake up, it’s time to see where we’re spending our quiet weekend.” Sara brushed a stray hair out of the way of Nyssa’s face she smiled as her girlfriend smiled back at her.

“Want to move your head so I can see the sign?” Nyssa gave Sara a simple kiss. Sara kissed her back and then went back to her seat. “Gotham? You thought the perfect city for a quiet weekend was the crime capital of the country?”

“…Dr. Quinzel said it’s nice.” Sara shrugged. “She went to Gotham U.”

“I’m sure then that it’s just given a bad reputation.” Nyssa smiled grabbing Sara’s hand. “Let’s check in to the hotel then we’ll get something to eat.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She grinned, pulling back onto the road.

* * *

 

The rest of Nyssa’s birthday weekend went off perfectly, no one was mugged, shot or stabbed. Once Lexie was put to bed (in her own room in the suite Sara isn’t stupid) Nyssa got her birthday sex, which mostly was her either against a wall or on the bed getting eaten out by Sara.

But summer was over now and it was September again. Lexie was going to kindergarten now.

Sara was dreading it. She had just tried to get a very excited Lexie to bed. Once Lexie was tucked in Sara went downstairs and just fell onto the loveseat.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked from his spot lying on the couch under Laurel.

“Lexie is starting school.” Sara frowned.

“Feeling old because your baby is growing up too fast?” Laurel asked half teasing.

“Yeah, sort of.” Oliver answered getting a weird look from Laurel. “I mean that must be what she’s feeling.” He looked over to Sara more than thankful for being such a great liar.

“It is.” Sara pulled her leg up onto the couch. “Why are you two here?”

“We just wanted a quiet night in.” Laurel shrugged.

“My parents are throwing a dinner party.” Oliver said for explanation why they were hanging in the Lance house.

“What are you watching?” Sara thought she saw Yegritte.

“Downton Abbey, we’re just starting the series.” Laurel explained. “We’re only fifteen minutes into the first episode.”

“We can start from the beginning for you.” Oliver was already picking up the remote to rewind.

“Yes please.” Sara turned her attention to the screen letting the temporary escape help ease the dread from the coming day. “I like her. You go Sybil.” Sara smiled finding her new favorite character.

* * *

 

When they dropped Lexie off she literally just ran in not even waving bye. Nyssa had an arm around Sara, they already met the teacher before and just wanted to leave. They made it to the car before Sara completely broke down.

“It’s okay. She’s just excited to be growing up. Just watch tonight she’ll be whining and begging to sleep with us and not just so she can watch a movie.” Nyssa wasn’t sure if she was being any help for Sara, she didn’t even believe herself.

“We’re not taking her to Disney World now.” Sara muttered before glancing at the car.

“Nope, she ruined that chance by just running in there.” Nyssa agreed. “Come on let’s go to IHOP or Denny’s. Breakfast before classes will make you better. Or we could just have sex.”

“Okay.” Sara kissed Nyssa’s cheek getting into the car.

“Okay to which one?” Nyssa asked getting in on her own side.

Nyssa was wrong.

That night Lexie didn’t even want a story. Instead she left her mothers downstairs to fume and frown.

“I know something that will cheer you guys up.” Laurel smiled from the loveseat.

“Yeah but I don’t think a new baby is going to a good idea right now.” Sara sighed.

“We should be living together before then.” Nyssa seemed to have had the same idea as Sara.

“No!” Laurel honestly didn’t know how they could both be so stupid. “Oliver asked me to move in with him. We’re starting apartment hunting tomorrow hopefully we find one before his boat trip.”

“Why would we care?” Sara rolled her eyes. “Honestly Laurel you’re terrible at cheering me up.”

“You know I only asked Santa for a puppy, not a pain in the ass.” She sneered.

“Hey I love this pain in the ass.” Nyssa mocked offense for Sara pulling her closer.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

Laurel had found an apartment the day before Oliver left. With her gone it was just Sara and Lexie left to move out.

The Lances didn’t seem to care if Sara and Lexie ever left them. Sara had her classes but when she was done with them, which was never after noon, she went to Raakto industries and worked as Nyssa’s assistant. She kept meaning to google what the average salary was, she was starting to think ninety thousand a year was too much for an undergrad, no matter what Yuliya and Nyssa kept saying.

Lexie was a little trouble maker in school just like her parents. She kept getting in trouble for little things. The principle still remembered Sara (a downside to Lexie going to the same school as her parents) and kept telling Lexie not to be like her mother. Lexie would just shrug and go too late. Sara really hoped that Lexie would pick Nyssa to be like instead of her. At least Nyssa was smart…and sane.

Oliver took his family yacht and was sailing it (actually having it sailed for him) over Europe. He was currently in Amsterdam with Tommy.

“We need to go to the red light district.” Tommy spoke, still holding his breathe from his turn with the hookah.

“I promised Laurel no more cheating.” Oliver shook his head taking his turn.

“Listen Oliver, Sober Oliver isn't to blame for Drunk Oliver, just like how Drunk Oliver can't be held to Sober Oliver's promises. Both Olivers have to deal with the V.D. though so before we leave we’ll hit up a free clinic and get that free health care they brag about.”

“You’re right Tommy.” Oliver started to laugh he turned to a waiter and pulled out a wad of bills (he didn’t get their money, it wasn’t the same color like sane money was). “Get us five top class hookers.”

“Just five? You pussy.” Tommy laughed he handed his own wad to the waiter. “I’ll take eight.”

* * *

 

“Are we doing anything for your twentieth?” Nyssa asked wrapping Laurel’s Christmas gift.

“Nope, just staying home.” She answered. “Why did you want to do something?”

“Just spend time with you.” Nyssa was wrapping some of Lexie’s presents.

“You didn’t overboard again with our gifts right?”

“I haven’t gone overboard once.” Nyssa chided. “But I did get you a combination gift so you couldn’t say I went overboard.”

“That’s fine. Like I tell you every year you’re the only gift I need.” Sara was saving up her money to afford at least half of the rent of a good apartment.

“Mommy the toilet is acting like a fountain again!” Lexie called out from upstairs.

“So yell for Grandpa!” Sara yelled back.

“He said I’m your problem not his!”

“I’ll go see if we need to call a plumber.” Nyssa rolled her eyes.

“Oh let’s call Super Morio Brother’s Plumbing! They claim to bring crowns for a princess to save after every castle!”

“How has Nintendo not sued them?”

“They changed the a to an o so it isn’t the same.” Sara shrugged.


	2. Holy Fucking Shit I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara meets someone new and Nyssa is getting jealous, but is it justified? Is this new friend a threat to her family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'm 100% happy of this or not but the more I think about it the more I want to go this route in this format, otherwise it'll end up being like 4 chapters long.

Sara pulled her car into the parking spot. She stared at the building. She looked around the car and smiled at the air freshener. It was custom made, it was Lexie Grey’s I.D. badge and smelled like vanilla. The car was an SUV much like the first one Nyssa gave her, only this one was black on the outside with yellow accents inside. This was the only acceptable combination gift. It was much too extravagant for any other type of gift. Her advisor was sending her to one of the schools with a medical program. It was only four days, when normally she would have a break for the term she now was spending it rooming with a med student.

She took a deep breath before grabbing her duffle bag and heading into the building. She had a card with her student’s name. Kavita Patil, room 305. She found the room without an issue and knocked on the door. She had to grab the doorframe to ground herself so she wouldn’t pass out. Dr. Lexie Grey answered the door. FUCKING LEXIE GREY.

“Can I help you?” Lexie Grey asked staring at her.

“I’m here to meet up with Kavita Patil.” She smiled at her trying not to freak out outwardly as much as she was inwardly.

“Oh she’s out right now. Come on in. I’m her roommate Alex.” Sara blinked. Her name was Alex.

“Sara.”

“So you want to be a doctor?” Alex asked sitting down at her bed.

“Maybe. I’m not sure. Is that what you’re doing?” She asked standing awkwardly by the door.

“No. I’m a bio-engineer…well going to be.” Alex just watched her seeming to be uncomfortable. “Are you okay?”

“Okay here’s the thing. You sort of look just like Lexie Grey. Meredith’s younger sister who was also a doctor in Grey’s Anatomy.”

“Really? I have never heard that before.” She laughed. “That’s why you seem like you’re about to jump out of your skin?”

“Okay I know this sounds insane. But see Lexie was my favorite character, I named my daughter after her. Literally named my kid after her.”

“She must have been some character.”

“Oh she was.” Sara grinned before going into a rant about all the ways that Lexie Grey was amazing.

That night Nyssa got a text from Sara that included a picture of her and Alex with the caption “Real Life Non Doctor Lexie Grey!!!!!” It was the only time Nyssa has ever feared that Sara would not be faithful.

* * *

 

 Much to Nyssa’s displeasure Sara and Alex became great friends constantly talking to each other. Nyssa was reasonably jealous; Sara had admitted before that if Lexie Grey was real she would leave Nyssa for her. Now while Alex didn’t have the personality, humour, memories or anything else like that, which made Lexie, Lexie, Alex did however have her looks and voice. But Nyssa wasn’t going overboard, it’s not like she kept trying to have sex with Sara more to see if she’d call her Alex by mistake, that would be insane. Nyssa was not insane…or insanely jealous.

“How many people are coming for Lexie’s party? Are you inviting anyone besides the usual ones?”

“Alex and her sister are in town, so I told them to come by. Mom and Dad are going to watch Lexie while I show them around once Lexie goes to bed.”

“You’re spending Valentine’s Day with someone who looks like your favorite character instead of your girlfriend?” Nyssa crossed her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow at Sara.

“You said before that you had to leave right after the party, I don’t see what the big deal is, we didn’t have plans.” Sara didn’t understand what the problem was. She didn’t cancel their plans.

“I’m just not comfortable with you hanging around with someone that I know you’re physically attracted too. You’ve said it before Sara. If Lexie was real you’d leave me in a heartbeat.”

“Yeah Nyssa but I wasn’t serious. Besides Alex isn’t Lexie. Lexie is a fictional character. Alex doesn’t even want to be a doctor.”

“You don’t get it! Sara I am actually worried that you’re falling for her!”

“I’m not falling for her! I’ve already fallen for you!” Sara tried to grab Nyssa’s arm but she was already out of the room. “Fuck.”

Sara left the living room going up to Lexie’s bedroom where she was sitting on her bed playing her 3DS.

“Hey sweetie.”

“Are you and Mama breaking up?” Lexie asked not looking up from her screen.

“No sweetie. We’re not breaking up. Mama is just being silly.” Sara laid down next to Lexie. “I made a new friend who looks just like Dr. Lexie Grey. Mama thinks I’m going to fall in love with her.”

“But you’re not?”

“Nope.”  

* * *

 

Laurel unlocked the door to her apartment, Alex Danvers right behind her.

“It’s too bad Lexie didn’t feel well.” Alex spoke walking into the other woman’s home.

“Or your sister.” Laurel looked around. “It doesn’t seem like Oliver is home. Can I get you a drink?”

“Wine?”

“Yeah wine sounds great.” Alex leaned on the counter.

“So you have an annoying little sister too?”

“Yeah but Sara isn’t annoying, she seems really cool.”

“She is obsessed with Grey’s. She even told Nyssa that she would sell her soul so she could sleep with Lexie Grey.”

“Really?” Alex smiled to herself at that tidbit of information.

“Yeah really.”

* * *

 

Nyssa was on Skype with Sara, who was very much alone and not at all with Alex Danvers who didn’t even bring her sister.

“Are you happy now?” Sara glared at the screen.

“No Sara. Of course I’m not happy Lexie is sick.” Nyssa narrowed her eyes at him. “I do think it odd that Alex didn’t mention or cancel her trip since her sister was unable to make it.”

“Why don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you Sara. I don’t trust her.” Nyssa stressed. “I know that you would never cheat on me. But I don’t think you have the willpower to turn down Alex Danvers in a white lab coat and scrubs.”

“Nyssa we have no idea if she even likes women.”

“You’d make any woman question that Sara.” Nyssa sighed. “I’m just tired of fighting.”

“Me too.” Sara sighed. “I love you Nyssa.”

“I love you too Sara.” Nyssa gave her a small smile. “I have to go, big meeting tomorrow.”

“Okay. I should get going too.”

Nyssa closed her computer and walked the few feet to her bed in her hotel. Her Grandfather and Mother were both in as well, it wasn’t that she didn’t like Central City, it was just that she didn’t want to leave Sara’s side. She hates leaving her side.

She took out her phone and went to Alex Danver’s facebook. She never posted regular updates, she did those stupid inspirational quotes…and Sara has liked every one of her posts since they first met.

* * *

 

It was almost Nyssa’s birthday and they were all going to Disney World to celebrate it. This was something that they needed. A break from Starling, from the tension and fighting. It was getting harder, Sara was still in contact with Alex, texting almost constantly. She kept telling Nyssa that she is allowed to have friends. But they agreed that right now they would put everything on pause, leave the fighting, tension and drama back in Starling. They were going to the happiest place on earth.

Sara agreed to allow them to fly in on the private jet. Lexie was just too excited to even sit down on the plane.

“Do you see why I didn’t want her to get use to flying this way?” Sara made her point by pointing to Lexie who was literally bouncing from each chair and couch. Moving just out of reach of her mother each time Sara tried to grab her down.

“Maybe if she gets used to it she’ll calm down?” Nyssa asked only to be glared at. “I’m not trying to pick a fight Sara.” Nyssa sighed. She knew relationships were hard and right now that’s what was happening to her and Sara. She also knew that it took two to fight and if she didn’t take the bait or try to provoke Sara than they wouldn’t fight. Nyssa ignored the buzzing from Sara’s phone, she ignored the urge to ask what Alex wanted now. They weren’t fighting. She didn’t want Lexie to ask every again if they were breaking up. She asked once if they were getting a divorce and Nyssa explained that only happened when people were married, they weren’t married.

“I’m not either. I’m sorry.” Sara sighed. “I’m trying.”

“I know. I’m trying too.” Nyssa wrapped an arm around Sara’s shoulders. Not even trying to glance at the phone screen to see if Alex was sending naked pictures or flirting.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“When are we seeing Tinkerbell?” Lexie asked jumping onto Sara’s lap.

“Soon baby girl. Soon.” Sara pulled her closer and into a tight hug.

“We’ll need to go to the hotel first and check in. After that we’ll go over to one of the parks.” Nyssa reminded them.

“Okay.” Lexie yawned, finally seeming to have worn herself down.

* * *

 

The happiest place on Earth was not able to stop their fighting. Alex and her sister ended up also going to the theme park and were _shocked_ to see that Nyssa, Sara and Lexie were all at the same restaurant.

“It’s so **funny** that you guys didn’t mention being in here during the same time as us.” Nyssa spoke arms crossed across her chest staring down the oldest Danver.

“Alex thought it would be fun to surprise you.” Kara explained for her sister.

“It is surprising.” Nyssa glared stabbing at the food on her plate with her fork.

“It’s a fun surprise.” Sara interjected and grinned at them.

“Alex will you go on Space Mountain with me?” Lexie asked tugging at Alex’s arm.

“Of course sweetie.” Alex grinned looking down at Lexie.

Nyssa took out her phone and did something she never thought she would ever do. She texted Oliver Queen.

**I now understand how you felt about Lexie wanting my attention over yours.**

_I have no idea what you mean._

**I know you’re the father, Alex fucking Danvers is moving in on Sara and Lexie is liking her better.**

Lexie was hanging off every world said by Alex.

The rest of the week in Disney was just as bad, every night they fought about the fact that Alex clearly did want Sara.

* * *

 

Sara was back in session with Dr. Quinzel.

“So how is everything goin’?”

“Nyssa and I are having are hard time, we’re fighting almost constantly. It’s just hard.”

“Are you thinking about breaking up?”

“I’m not. She may be.”

“What started the fighting?”

“I made a new friend. Her name is Alex and she looks just like the actress who played Lexie on Grey’s. Nyssa thinks that she’s flirting with me and that she wants us to at least sleep together. She also is still sour about the fact that I said I would leave her in a heartbeat for Lexie Grey. But as I keep pointing out to her Alex isn’t Lexie Grey. She isn’t going to be a doctor, she doesn’t have a photographic memory, she doesn’t have the same memories or personality, she just happens to look like her. That doesn’t mean I’m going to run off with her.”

“Have you told Nyssa this?”

“Yes. But she’s just so angry about this. I don’t even think Alex likes me as more than a friend. Nyssa thinks only someone who wants to get in your pants will text you numerous times a day.”

“What do you and Alex usually text about?”

“How our days are going, what’s bugging us, our hopes and dreams.” She shrugged. “Just stuff you talk to your friends about.”

“Does Nyssa text you as much when you’re not together?”

“No. She texted first when we were friends because I didn’t and still don’t like talking during phone calls but that’s what Nyssa prefers so that’s what we do now. But we still talk about that, she always asks how I am, then Lexie, then we just talk. But she never watches my shows, if they’re one and I’m watching them she’ll sit next to me but she doesn’t pay attention.”

“Does she understand the importance of these shows for you?”

“Yeah. But it’s not a big deal. I know that she prefers to read.” Dr. Quinzel went back to writing in her clipboard.

“What else is going on with your life?”

“Lexie is growing up and she doesn’t want me. Even in Disney World she didn’t care where Nyssa or I were, all she wanted was Alex and her sister Kara.”

“So even Lexie is preferring Alex over Nyssa?”

“Yeah, over both of us. She’s five, she starting to think we’re lame and anyone else is cooler.”

“So Nyssa is watching two of the most important people in her life prefer this newcomer over her.”

“…Okay I see what you’re saying, I need to make sure not to give Alex more attention than Nyssa.”

“Is that what I’m saying?” Dr. Quinzel looked up from her clipboard, hiding the doodle of her playing cupid. “Yes! That’s it’s. Whatever you just said! See you next month!”

* * *

 

Alex was tiding up her place, changing some things around the room. She was currently adjusting the room going over the room.

Sara was staying for the weekend.

Alex was looking forward to it since Sara told her she was going back to campus.

She had some candles lit in the small dorm, her roommate out of town. She was getting so excited and nervous.

When there was a knock on the door she raced to it, taking a moment afterwards to try and take a deep breath.

“Hey Sara, glad you’re here.” She grinned opening the door wide enough for Sara to come in.

“Hey Alex!” Sara grinned into the hug. “You have no idea how much I need this.”

“Whatever I can do to help Sara, you know that.” She smiled at her. “I take it you and Nyssa are still fighting?”

“Yeah I just don’t understand her problem. She keeps going back to the same point which is ridiculous and I keep pointing it back out to her and she doesn’t care! She doesn’t let it go.” Sara groaned flopping down on the bed.

“You can put it all out of your mind this weekend, no girlfriend, no daughter, you can be a regular college student.” Alex laid down next to Sara on the bed. “Just a party weekend. We both know you’ve wanted this for awhile.”

“You’re right Alex. You’re so amazing.”

“You’re amazing too.”

That night they went to parties that were all over campus. Sara was practically carried back by Alex.

They were laying down on the bed.

“You know Alex you’d be my perfect girlfriend on paper.” Sara mumbled face half buried in the pillow as the older girl literally lifter her bottom half onto the bed.

“I wouldn’t fight with you constantly that’s for sure.” Alex sighed watched as the blonde fell asleep.

* * *

 

Sara was back at school now, going through the stressful work of trying to get into med school. Nyssa was now a full time employee with her degree completed. She had her office, her part time secretary to fill in for Sara when she was in class and unable to work.

“Ms. Raakto Mr. Queen is here to see you.”

“Send him in Janice.” Nyssa hit the intercom button. She leaned back in her plush chair trying to seem relax in her new position, Oliver was in the same situation as him only he was much less comfortable about it.

“Why did you want me to meet you?”

“You’ve been partying a lot. Laurel’s worried she wanted me to talk to you. Since unlike you I know how to do at the very least the bare minimal required to work in a company.” She stared him down. “Why are you staying out every night and coming home drunk or high?”

“Tommy and I are just having fun. You can tell Laurel to relax, it’s not like I’m going to get fired. I’m the only one paying for rent and food and everything else! She wanted proof that I was fully into this relationship, so we moved in together! Why can’t I enjoy my twenties like every other person?”

“You told Laurel not to even think about working and instead just focusing completely on school. Which she can’t do because you’re stressing her out!”

“Just because Sara is cheating on you and your relationship is ruined doesn’t mean mine is!” Oliver yelled standing up and storming out of the room.

“Just try and stay sober for a few days!” Nyssa shouted after him. She stared at the closed door. “Sara isn’t cheating on me. Our relationship isn’t ruined. We can fix this. We can repair and heal this.” She tried to convince herself.

She took out her phone and sent Sara a text. She was most likely in class so there wasn’t a point trying to call her.

**I hope everything is going great for you sweetie, I love you.**

She wasn’t expecting an answer right away. She just wanted to make sure that she knew she loved her.

That night when Nyssa crawled into the bed behind Sara, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Did you talk to Oliver for Laurel?” Sara asked leaning back into Nyssa’s hold.

“I did. I don’t think he cares though.” Nyssa sighed. “He said you’re cheating on me and our relationship is ruined. I know it isn’t true though.”

“But it is. Sort of.” Sara sighed turning around in Nyssa’s arms. “Last time I was up with her, she kissed me. I told her that I couldn’t leave you, that I love you but, she pointed out that I was already cheating on you, that sharing a part of myself with her that I usually only shared with you. So I kissed her back, just to see if I felt something for her. We were in a bad place for so long I just wanted to see what it would be like to actually feel happy and loved, even for a little bit.”

“What do you mean Sara?” Nyssa pulled away and sat up fully.

“I was telling Alex things that I didn’t tell you either, I mean we used to get into deep topics while watching Grey’s, and you would just sit there on the couch reading.” Sara sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me before that it was bothering you that I was just reading during Grey’s?” Nyssa asked. “I’m so sorry that you didn’t feel loved. I haven’t been completely happy with everything you’ve done lately but I never stopped loving you.”

“I don’t know. It’s not easy talking about feelings and junk.” Sara had her knees up to her chest and was resting her chin on a knee.

“You don’t seem to have an issue talking about them with Dr. Quinzel or Alex.” Nyssa really did try not to sound bitter but it didn’t work.

“I know, it’s hard to explain okay. I’m trying but it’s not easy!” Sara groaned.

“I’m going to spend the night back home.” Nyssa got up already putting socks on and looking for her phone.

“I don’t want us to stay broken.” Sara sighed.

“Neither do I Sara. That’s why I know we won’t stay broken. Because we don’t want to be broken. It’ll take time but we’ll fix it. Some day.” Nyssa sighed before leaving the room.

* * *

 

 Thanksgiving was odd and strained. Sara and Nyssa were trying to repair their relationship but it wasn’t easy. Alex was still trying to contact Sara even though Sara promised to cut off communication with her.

Sara finally sent Alex a text message.

**I know I said you were my perfect girlfriend on paper but Nyssa is my actual perfect girlfriend, she’s perfect for me. She has my heart. I’m sorry but I don’t think it’s good idea for us to be friends anymore.**

Sara went to the contact information for Alex and selected the block number option. She smiled over at Nyssa across the table.

“Everything good Sara?” Nyssa asked trying to offer her a smile.

“Everything’s great Nys.”

When Christmas came Nyssa still gave her insanely amazing and over the top gifts. When it was time for New Years, at the time of the count down the couple kissed.

“Let’s start thinking about getting our own home.” Sara sighed into Nyssa’s shoulder as she stayed in the older brunette’s arms.

“You sure?”

“I’m tired of being broken. We’ll start healing while we’re trying to figure out if we should try and get a house or an apartment.”

“Sounds like a great plan Sara.” Nyssa sighed. She knew the up coming year would be hard but she had Sara and Lexie and nothing would be able to tear them apart.


	3. Friday Night's For Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa and Sara are trying to heal. Quentin and Dinah are trying to deal with the stress of having an adult child living at home.

Sara was staring at the pro or con list that Nyssa, Yulyia and her parents made. It was to see if they should get a house or an apartment. One of the cons for Apartment were having to move again when it they had more kids. One of the cons for house was the cost and how inefficient it would be to just rent a home instead of buy.

“This is hard.” She groaned into her arms and she laid her face down on them.

“It wasn’t for Oliver and I.” Laurel was across the table going through case files.

“You two know that isn’t going to be where you spend the rest of your life, but you don’t have to worry about uprooting a small child.” Sara snapped.

“Do you even know where your daughter is?”

“Yes. Dad took her sledding.” Sara narrowed her eyes at her sister. “Why aren’t you home?”

“Oliver threw a party last night and it’s still going on. I can’t concentrate with all the music. Just pick one, it’s not going to make much of a difference. Odds are you’re going to move at least once more no matter what you pick. Mom and Dad want a lot of grandkids.”

“Listen you need to contribute too. I am not giving them twenty grand kids on my own.”

“Hey you started it, think how bad it’s going to be when you take away their baby girl. They’re going to be crushed Sara. They took my moving out hard and they still had you two living at home. You’re going to crush them Sara.” Laurel backed up her bag, laying her hand on her sister’s shoulder as she passed. “If they die of a broken heart, you’re wholly to blame.” She laughed as she left the house.

“That’s not funny!” She yelled behind her. It was getting late; Nyssa was still at the office going over her proposal that she had to present to the board later in the week so she spent most of her time at the office lately. She claimed knowing that Sara was near or anything was too much of a distraction.

Sara sent a message asking if Nyssa was going to bed with her or if she was going to stay in the office.  She wasn’t expecting a response until later Nyssa never had her phone on her. If there was something important than whoever needed to get a hold of her need only call the office phone.

She sighed getting up, taking the list with her so she could flop down on the couch with it. Even as hard as this was, it was easier than dealing with her school work.

* * *

Nyssa had just finished her proposal about the latest company for them to absorb. She had to go meet Sara for their joined session with Dr. Quinzel.

A part of trying to heal from their year of fighting was therapy sessions, Nyssa was joining Sara on hers.

Nyssa found Sara sitting in the waiting room. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay, Dr. Quinzel is behind today.” Sara leaned against Nyssa’s shoulder. “Thanks for agreeing to this.” Nyssa just smiled wrapping an arm around Sara.

“Like I said, anything that I can do so we can heal and get back to where we were before, if not better.” She grinned down at Sara.

“Dr. Quinzel is ready for you Sara.” The secretary spoke up smiling at the couple. They got up and went into the room. Sara sat in her usual chair while Nyssa took the one next to her.

Harley entered the room from her office door and stopped in her tracks. “You’re Nyssa?”

“Yes, Sara said it was okay for me to come.” Nyssa wondered if she was going to be kicked out.

“It is fine. I just. You’re not what I pictured. Way hotter.” Harley looked Nyssa up and down obviously checking her out. “You’re way hotter than that doctor chick in that meh show.”

“Thank you.” Nyssa smiled giving Sara a sideway glance.

“I never said you weren’t.” She rolled her eyes at them both reminding herself that Dr. Quinzel is still technically an intern.

“So what happened to fake hottie doctor?” Dr. Quinzel asked looking at them as close to serious as she could do.

“Sara fucked her.” Nyssa interjected.

“No. No I didn’t fuck her. It was dry humping at best.” Sara corrected arms crossing over her chest. “That is completely different.”

“Why don’t you tell me exactly what happened Sara?” Dr. Quinzel asked.

“You said you only kissed her.” Nyssa stared at Sara.

“Does dry humping even count as anything?”

“Yes.”  Nyssa answered the same time Dr. Quinzel said no.

“Fine. I was back at the med school for a weekend.” Sara started telling the story.

_Sara woke up next to Alex on the small bed, she was only in her bra and panties, which was fine with her, she isn’t entirely sure when she changed out of her clothes but that wasn’t too bad. She looked around the room and found her clothes on the floor by the other bed._

_She sat up only to go right back down, far too dizzy and nauseous to do anything._

_“You awake?” Alex asked looking over at her._

_“I’m dying.” She groaned._

_“I’ll go make us two cures.” Alex got up smiling at her._

_“You remember when my clothes came off?” Sara was very glad that the window was literally blocked so no light came in, she couldn’t handle that extra pain._

_“When I went to sleep they were on. But you came over to my bed later and they were off.” Alex called back she was in the bathroom getting dressed. “Just go back to sleep, I’ll wake you when I get the cures from the café.” She blew her a kiss before leaving. Sara just rolled over and pulled the sheet over herself tighter._

_When she woke up Alex was back and there was a travel mug of something just inches from the bed. When Sara took a sip she felt the familiar burn that she missed so much._

_“This is the cure?”_

_“What cures a hangover better than getting drunk?” Alex laughed holding up her own mug._

_“You’re right.” The pair started playing Netflix drinking games. Soon they were both drunk leaning against the wall while sitting on Alex’s bed. Alex kept glancing at Sara trying to decide on something, finally just cupped her cheek and kissed her. Sara knew she should pull away, push Alex back, move her head. Something, anything. Just stop the kiss. But nope. Sara was kissing her back, wrapping her arms around her neck. Alex broke the kiss first when she started to run out of air. Sara leaned her forehead on Alex’s._

_“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” Alex breathed out, feeling almost completely sober._

_“I’ve been thinking about it.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“On paper you’re perfect.” Sara mumbled kissing her this time. It didn’t feel like kissing Nyssa, there was no feelings of love, no gentleness, no passion. Alex was on top of her. Hips pressed into hers. Alex was kissing down her neck now. “But I can’t do this Alex.” Alex pulled back and looked up at Sara._

_“Yes you can.” Alex cupped Sara’s face. “Sara you can do this. You owe her nothing. You said so yourself all you two now is fight. You’re not happy. I can make you happy. Look at that week in Disney, we were happy, Lexie was happy. I can take care of you both. We’ll get an apartment; Lexie can go to the grade school just down the street. We can be happier than you’ve ever been with her.”_

_“Alex…”_

_“Look, we were flirting. I know this isn’t in my head Sara. We spoke almost every hour of every day. I love you and I know that you love me too.”_

_“I want to go home. I’m going to go.” Sara pushed Alex back more._

_“Sara, come on.” Alex watched her reach for her clothes. “You’re already cheating on her, just look at everything we’ve said Sara. You kissed me too. You might as well finish what we started.”_

_“No Alex. I love Nyssa okay. Yeah on paper we’d be great but this isn’t on paper. I love Nyssa.”_

_“If you love her why are you cheating on her?”_

_“I’m not!”_

_“Listen Sara, I love you. I love you.”_

_“Stop saying that! Stop saying that!” Sara was pacing, shirt in hand. “You don’t love me Alex!”_

_“Sara I love you and I know that you love me too. Don’t fight it okay.” Alex was up and had both hands on Sara’s face. “Just give in. You know what happiness is and you can feel it again.”_

_“Alex no. Okay we’re not going to be together! It isn’t happening!” Sara sat down on the other bed, tearing threatening to start spilling down her face. “I know that on paper we’re perfect. I know that if things were different we could try to be together! I get it! You think I don’t think about that? It’s all I can think about some days. But it is never going to happen Alex! Okay I can’t be with you.”_

_“Sara if you just give it a chance-”_

_“I can’t!”_

_“Sara wait.”_

_“Bye Alex.” Sara sighed, now fully dressed and heading to the door with her bag. She calls a cab rents a motel to sleep off the drinks._

“It wasn’t that bad.” Sara stressed only to have Nyssa dismiss it with a huff.

“It wasn’t great Sara.”

“Nyssa, do you feel like Sara cheated on you?” Dr. Quinzel asked looking up from her clipboard.

“No. I mean, she’s. She didn’t cheat.” Nyssa stumbled around her words. “I want to throttle Alex.”

“But not Sara?”

“No. I, no. I’d never want to hurt Sara.” Nyssa stressed. “I just want our relationship to be like it used too. Healed.”

“That’s what I want too.” Sara spoke up.

“Okay tonight after you put Lexie to bed, or whatever, even if you ask your parents to take care of her and you get a motel room for a little while. Just tonight try and see what it’s like to be with each other again. Just focus on how you feel, see if it’s how it used to be or better.”

“You’re telling us to have sex?” Nyssa raised an eyebrow.

“Yup.” Dr. Quinzel grinned at them. “Just see what it’s like, if you have truly forgiven each other.”

“What do I have to forgive Nyssa for?” Sara blinked surprised.

“She can tell you Sara.” Dr. Quinzel stared at Nyssa.

“It’s for not trusting you. For thinking that the only reason someone would want to be your friend was so they could get in your pants.”

“But you were right.”

“Only about Alex and still…I was out of line Sara.”

“Great now you to go fuck and I’ll see you next week Sara.” Dr. Quinzel smiled up at them hand covering the drawing of the couple before her in the throws of ecstasy.

* * *

Nyssa was holding Sara on the couch. Dinah came in and smiled at them.

“Lexie won’t tell me what she wants to do for her birthday, do you two have any idea?” Dinah asked raising an eyebrow at the pair.

“She barley talks to us aside from telling me she’s sleeping over here; she’s playing with this one there.” Sara pouted.

“Or she wants money to buy something.” Nyssa pointed out. “When does she come running back to us?”

“When she comes home pregnant at fourteen.” Dinah joked.

“That’s not funny.” Sara frowned.

“We need to book the stuff now if we want to make sure it happens on her actual birthday.” She tried to stress this.

“If she won’t talk then all she gets is a family dinner.” Sara shrugged. “It’ll be great not having to deal with the little shits she calls friends. They’re terrible influences.”

“They are rather bratty.” Nyssa agrees. “She always gets an attitude when she comes back from spending time with them.”

“You two do remember she’s only turning six right?” Dinah laughed at them.

“I just want her to stay the sweet little girl she used to be that’s all.” Sara shrugged.

“Not this attitude filled demon.”

“You two will be amazing when she’s a teenager.” Dinah laughed at them. “Let me know tonight what she wants.”

“Yeah we’ll check with her.” Sara mumbled. “Oh can you watch Lex tonight? She’ll be asleep.”

“Yeah don’t be out too late though.” Dinah grabbed one of her books off the shelf heading back to the dinning room table where she was grading papers.

“I won’t.” Sara leaned back into Nyssa’s hold.

“Tonight will be good. It’s been awhile.”

“I know it has. I’m looking forward to it too you know.”

“I know.”

* * *

Lexie still didn’t tell her mothers what she wanted to do for her birthday party.  They asked her before she went off to bed, still refusing to be tucked in. They checked on her making sure she was asleep before they left.

“We need to do this right?” Sara asked as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

“Doctor’s orders.” Nyssa reached over the center console placing her hand over Sara’s.

“When we have our own place how are we going to get these nights? I won’t have Mom and Dad down the hall.”

“We’ll have own home Sara. We won’t need to worry about any of it. We can spend days in bed all the time. Lexie’s is going to sleep overs already, your Dad seems to want her all the time anyways. We’ll find ways. I mean worse case you’re still working with me in the summer right? We can go back to office sex. That was fun.”

“Yeah it was.” Sara followed Nyssa into the hotel and then in the elevator up to their room. “We should do that again. Maybe against that window.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were an exhibitionist.” Nyssa teased, pushing her against the wall, knee between Sara’s thigh.

“I’m not the one making the move in the elevator where anyone can find us.” Sara pulled Nyssa in closer by the collar of her jacket. Kissing her hard.

“This is going to be so much fun.” Nyssa breathed out forehead pressed to Sara’s as they caught their breath. “You’re not going to be able to walk once I’m done.” She swore hands already under Sara’s shirt.

“Is that a threat?” She asked tracing Nyssa’s collarbone with her finger.

“No. It’s a promise.” Nyssa ran her hands over Sara’s stomach kissing her hard, biting at her lips, trailing down to her neck leaving marks.

“We need to fuck out everything.”

“What?”

“All the built up feelings, any anger still lingering. Just fuck it out. Rough and hard.”

“Positive?” Nyssa asked pulling back slightly.

“Positive.”

* * *

Sara was so sore. Her body felt like it just broken. Nyssa was on her back right next to Sara still trying to catch her breath. The sheets which were the only thing covering them were filled with newly made tears and holes.

“I think you paralyzed me.” Sara groaned trying to see if her toes were moving like she thought.

“I’m bleeding to death. I think I’m bleeding to death. Why do you always bite so hard?” Nyssa groaned holding her hand over the bleeding bite mark on her shoulder while feeling her back and legs slowly leak blood from the scratches there.

“I need to get back home.” Sara huffed out looking at the alarm clock next to the bed.

“Mhmm.” Nyssa pulled the closest pillow to her and just nuzzled into it.

“Nys, you drove me here.” Sara rolled over to face her. “Set the alarm, we can sleep for two hours.”

“Sure thing.” Nyssa yawned arm going over Sara’s waist but making no move to anything that would set an alarm.

* * *

When Dinah’s alarm went off she passed by Sara’s room on the way to the kitchen and frowned at the fact that it was empty.

After her coffee she got Lexie up and went to start on breakfast trying to call Sara only to have it go straight to voicemail.

Quentin came in and grabbed his own coffee. “Sara call after saying she wasn’t coming back?”

“No. I told her not to stay out too late. Which one of us is bringing Lexie to school?”

“Call Sara to come get Lexie. It’s her responsibility.” Quentin was gulping down his coffee.

“I did call Sara, she didn’t answer.” Dinah sighed. “Would it kill her to be responsible for once? She leaves her school until the last minute, half the time she forgets when her exams are, I need to keep reminding her.”

“I know; I worry what’ll happen when she doesn’t have us to make sure she’s awake.” Quentin sighed. “At least we know if nothing else she’ll always have a job being Nyssa’s secretary.”

“That’s not funny Quentin, we raised her better than that.”

“We clearly didn’t if she’s still this irresponsible.” He huffed glancing at the oven for the time. “I think Lexie fell back asleep.”

* * *

Nyssa woke up to someone knocking on the door of the hotel room. She saw the time first and sat up shaking Sara.

“Sara we slept in! It’s after eleven!” She grimaced at the bloody and destroyed sheets, they were going to have to pay for them for sure.

“Wha?”

“Sara it’s after eleven. We never took Lexie to school. We left your parents with her all night.” Nyssa started to freak out.

“What! No it’s not eleven.” Sara sat up then groaned. “Fuck I can barely move Nys. We were too rough.” Sara glanced at the sheets. “It looks like we killed someone.”

“It’s only my blood.” Nyssa grumbled. “Come on we need to get changed.”

* * *

Sara was dreading going home, she decided to just skip her classes all together for the day. She was staying at home trying to think over what happened the night before.

Sure the sex was amazing; it always was with Nyssa. That was never an issue. It was the feelings that were always harder.

Her phone was going off from Laurel.

“What?” She rolled her eyes as she answered it.

“ **Where the hell are you Sara! You promised to be here for the dress fitting. You need to be here! You missed the first one, this is important I am not letting you in any photos or anywhere near my wedding if you don’t have the right dress and having it fit!** ”

“Jesus Laurel aren’t you getting a bit ahead of yourself. Your wedding?”

“ **Yes my wedding! The one that’s in a month!** **The one I announced to the family last year! Almost one year ago exactly! You don’t even remember this. See Sara this shit, this is why you’re not maid of honor. This is why you’re only a bridesmaid because Mom and Dad are making me let you be. Just do whatever you were doing. Forget about all this. You clearly don’t care. Once a selfish bitch, always a selfish bitch.** ” Laurel hung up and Sara just slumped back into the couch.

“When did she mention a wedding?” None of it made sense to her. No way she missed that announcement, her mom flipping out excited, her dad possibly flipping a table at being stuck with Oliver Queen as a son in law. She couldn’t have missed that. But it would explain Lexie’s questioning last year about almost everything marriage or wedding related. Thankfully not the but how do you have a baby if you’re not married question.

She would have to check with Nyssa, she was there almost all the dinners. If she didn’t remember than Laurel was making this all up.

She could always text Oliver. But really he was at clubs most of the time. Why would he propose?

* * *

After her parents came out and lectured her about how irresponsible she is. No one seems to remember that she literally did a great job raising a baby at age 15, but yeah sure she’s irresponsible. Laurel told her parents that once again Sara missed the fitting and now she didn’t want her in the wedding party.  

Nyssa was over telling Dinah and Quentin how sleeping in was her fault. They told her it wasn’t; it was Sara’s fault. That she needs to start taking responsibility and act like an adult. Dinah left to go over to Laurel’s to help with the wedding planning.

Now Sara was lying on her bed with Nyssa. The laptop opened only a little bit away. “We need to find a place. I’m not living here anymore.” She decided.

“Whatever you need to do baby, Mom is rarely home, we can just go stay there.” She kissed Sara’s cheek one hand stroking Sara’s arm.

“No, I don’t want to keep uprooting Lexie, we need to only change her routine for a brand new permanent one.” Sara leaned into Nyssa. “Let’s just get our home found and bought already so we can move.”

“Okay. Whatever I can do for you baby.”  Nyssa checked the time. “I’ll go make sure Lex is in bed you stay put and look for something that you like.” Nyssa was just in the other room for two minutes but that’s all it took for Quentin to come in still harping on her being irresponsible. Sara could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“You are so fucking lucky that we were here Sara! You didn’t come home! When you have a child you need to focus on them not spending the night with your girlfriend! When are you going to grow up?”

“When am I going to grow up? I’ve **been** raising a child! Seven fucking years Dad I’ve been taking care of her!” She yelled back. “I’ve been doing everything but once a month I ask you guys to just stay in the house, when she’s asleep and so are you! That’s so fucking hard is it?”

“Seven years you raised her? Who took care of her when you went off to Central City? Who took care of her when you were in the hospital? Who would’ve taken care of her if Nyssa didn’t find you when she did? Not you! Who paid for everything? You never had to pay a cent for anything that either of you needed! Not once!” He yelled back.

“You’re really throwing back at me? I was fucking sick! Would you throw that in my face if it was cancer?” Sara screamed, Nyssa ran into the room going between the pair, standing mostly in front of Sara.

“Both of you stop being you say anything else you’ll regret.” Nyssa tried to prevent the fight from getting worse. “Lexie can hear you both and she’s already upset!”

“Oh boo who I fucked a guy and he didn’t want to man up! Maybe if you didn’t sleep around so much you never would have been in any situation like that Sara! Maybe if you stopped and thought instead of just acting I wouldn’t have had a fourteen year old pregnant!” Quentin didn’t even seem to notice Nyssa where there.

“Are you saying you wish I had gotten rid of Lex? Is that what you’re saying? That you hate having to take care your grandchild? Do things no one fucking asked you too! Fine!” Sara stormed past him and went into Lexie’s room, grabbing one of the child’s book bag and filling it with clothes. “Come Lex, Grandpa said he’s sick of us living here. Not paying rent, or food, or anything else. We’re going to Baba’s until we find our own place.” Nyssa stopped Quentin from going into the room.

“Not in front of Lex, you’re both scaring her enough.”

“She isn’t the problem Sara it’s you! You’re the mooch. You’re the ungrateful brat!”

Lexie was already crying, Nyssa went to her, pulling her up into her arms. “It’s okay Princess. It’s okay.”

“I’m ungrateful? Because I don’t live like a fucking nun? I went to college because you wanted me to! I didn’t work because you wanted me to focus on school! I offered to pay for whatever the fuck she needed but no you kept saying no! So fuck you!” Sara was Quentin’s face she pushed him back and Quentin did something he never thought he would. He backed his arm back and backhanded Sara so hard she literally had to grab the doorstop to keep from falling to the floor. Quentin spotted the unmistakable sign of blood at the corner of her mouth, the split his wedding caused. He was so focused on Sara he didn’t see Nyssa coming, didn’t see the fist coming for his head.

When he came too all three were gone. He never wished Dinah was home more in his life. If she was home they never would have gotten that bad, she could always tell when they were close to each other’s throats. He went to Dinah’s computer and starting checking their old tax files. He sent a text to Sara.

**You want to pay for Lexie all of a sudden fine. Not including parties or gifts she cost $68,900. Cashier cheque will be fine.**

* * *

Sara was asleep in Nyssa’s bed; Lexie was with her taking over Nyssa’s side. Nyssa herself was downstairs at the counter printing off any possible aspect for the house, price range not occurring to her. If Sara wanted a house better than Oprah she would get it for her. She knew that what happened back at the Lances’ house, that never happened before. Sara and Quentin could get at each other but they never blew up like that. She knew it was only a matter of time before one of them sucked up their stubbornness and called the other first.

She knew eventually Sara would be fine, but Nyssa was mostly concerned about Lexie. She heard her mother say that her grandfather didn’t want her.  She knew Lexie heard and would remember it for a long time.

“Nyssa, it’s late go to bed.” Yuliya walked into the kitchen, shielding her eyes from the bright light.

“Not until I found the perfect place for us. In both options.”

“Nyssa, you know that this is your home too, they can stay until you find it. But you need to go to bed.” Yuliya noticed Nyssa’s hand, mostly the cracked knuckles. “What happened?”

“I knocked out Quentin.”

“Why?”

“He slapped Sara. I don’t know if he was going to go for a second, she shoved him first, and I know if Sara got up first she would have hit him back but I didn’t want Lex to see her mother and grandfather beating each other. He was drunk and she was upset and angry and neither were thinking.”

“So you thought it best if she watched her other mother knock him out?”

“She wasn’t looking. She was hiding under her covers.”

“I’m going to book her party at Chuck E. Cheese tomorrow. She loves that video game with the animatronics.”

“It’s a horror game. Ask her before you do it okay? She doesn’t need any more trauma in her life.”

“Only if you go to bed right now.”

“Fine. I’m not going to go in tomorrow though okay. I think Lexie might need a personal day.”

“That’s fine, we don’t have any meetings this week anyways.”

Nyssa ran up the stairs laying down behind Sara wrapping her arms around her.

“I love you.” She spotted Sara’s phone blinking and saw the message from Quentin. She went to her banking app and sent an e transfer to him for $70,000. Whatever it took it keep the family peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Points if you get the chapter title reference. I wasn't planning on this ending but it seemed to come out and fit so there we go.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work I know but I wanted to get it done and posted so we can move on to the proper regular installments like the others were, only spanning months at most not a full year.


End file.
